


Demon!Shane extra

by shady_kic



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: Demon!Shane, bfu, ryan bergara - Freeform, shane medej
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shady_kic/pseuds/shady_kic
Summary: I wrote this as a joke for an assignment in like tenth grade and my friend convinced me to turn it in (I got an A on the assignment so)If I get twice as many hits as words on this I'll write a sequel to my OG Demon!Shane (and/or a Ricky Goldsworth one; I kinda maybe already started on one)
Kudos: 23





	Demon!Shane extra

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thing: Ajay is a pretty hardcore atheist, but Jack is an open-minded atheist, which explains why the hell he's even taking a scripture class in the first place.

Jack bursts through the door of my dorm and slams his books and backpack down on the kitchen table. 

“How was class?” I ask. 

He just stands at the table staring into space. 

“Do we even exist?” He whispers eventually. 

I stifle a bit of laughter. “What?” 

He slowly turns to face me and his face says a lot, actually. 

“We looked into Genesis today, and I have no idea what happened,” he says flatly. 

I want to help him untangle this mess he seems to have gotten himself into, but I’m a little unsure of where to start, so I just throw something out there. “Well, here: sit down and tell me about it.” 

He shrugs and seats himself next to me on the couch, and I shut my computer. 

“So we were just kinda casually discussing the progression of creation throughout the seven days it took for God to complete it and out of the blue, another student threw out the question ‘What’s the deal with darkness and void?’ We all sat there in contemplative silence for a few minutes, even the professor, and then he encouraged us to jump in.” 

“Seems easy enough,” I say uneasily. 

I still don’t really know where to go with all of this, but before I can say anything, Jack replies in the most horrified voice ever, “You don’t even know.” 

“Well then tell me _how_ to know.” 

He sighs. 

“So in Genesis one through seven, It describes the spirit of the Lord moving over the face of the waters; this is where we started. My first question for you is if there’s no heaven or earth or anything like that, then how does God even exist?” 

I put my hand over my mouth in a contemplative gesture and say, “Well, He did create the universe. He’s sort of an ever-present force, you could maybe say.” 

“Okay, I can see where that came from, but here’s another question. When God created the waters, he put sea monsters like the leviathan in them, describing them as creatures of chaos. Isn’t that what Hell is for? Chaos?” 

“Not necessarily. He put them in a place he called the Deep, which is describing void in a sense. Hell is introduced quite a bit later and there is no mention of any creatures of chaos,” I explain. 

Jack seems surprised by my knowledge. 

“Okay, you’re a science major. How do you know all of this?!” He inquires of me.

“Tenth-grade scripture class,” I say.

“Did you guys not go over the concepts of darkness and void throughout the Old Testament?” 

“No,” Jack says, “Never.” 

“Well, now that we’re here talking about it, what do you think about it? Or rather, what were your opinions during your class?” 

“I was thinking that rather than being a physical state of being, void was more of a state of mind.” 

“I like that idea, it really brings out the 'creation' part of the story, as well as the fact that the Earth was “formless and empty” like Genesis says.” 

Jack smiles a little, saying, “Yeah, I see. Looking at the creation story this way makes me, and I suppose anyone else who reads it like this, think about how ethereally powerful God really is.” 

I nod somewhat enthusiastically. “Now you seem to know what’s going on. I don’t think I’ve thought about it like that either so I think we both got something out of this.” 

“Amen to that,” Jack says, getting up to go do the rest of his homework (I’m not entirely sure, but his “I’m completely screwed” entrance made me think that pondering the darkness and void in the creation story was probably part of his homework. 

Before he sits down at the table, he turns to me once more and says, “Thanks for that kickstart, Ajay. There was no way I could’ve thought that whole thing through without screwing myself over.” 

“Anytime, dude.”


End file.
